


Out Of Control

by TheConsultingAlex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingAlex/pseuds/TheConsultingAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't something Frisk had ever wanted to see. They weren't prepared to see this stupid flower taking so much control.</p><p>Heavily inspired/influenced by this video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg4FzjZx0CU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Control

Frisk walked slowly into the dark room. They glanced around, but couldn’t see much. Suddenly, they heard the door slam shut behind them.  
“Hello,Frisk”

The voice was very high pitched and threatening. It sounded energetic and deadly. That voice could only belong to one monster.  
“Flowey” Frisk called out into the darkness.  
“Kid! Run!” another voice responded. It was so much lower and it sounded...scared. Suddenly, the room lit up. Frisk wasn’t prepared for who they saw.  
It was Sans.  
But it wasn’t the Sans that Frisk used to. There was something- no,someone- weaving in and out of his bones and peeking over his head. A green coil around his pale white body. Frisk took a few steps back, shocked at what they saw. “F-Flowey” they said, their voice shaking “L-let my friend go”  
“But I’m right here” said the flower, a grin spreading across his face “Your good friend, Flowey”  
“Run! Dammit, kid!” Sans cried out. The flower used one of its vines to force the skeleton’s mouth shut.  
“Now,now Sansy-boy” Flowey said,shaking his head “I thought I told you, no talking unless I say so”. Frisk stared wide-eyed for a moment. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. This flower couldn’t have control over Frisk’s best friend. “I’m not leaving” Frisk said “I won’t leave Sans”  
“Go,kid! I don’t want to hurt you!” Sans shouted. The flower slammed his mouth shut much quicker and more brutally this time.  
“Shut it!” Flowey yelled at Sans. He then turned back to Frisk “But he’s right, you know. I will make him hurt you. I’ll make your little friend watch as he tears you to pieces”  
“Please” Frisk pleaded “Leave him alone! He didn’t do anything!”  
“But he did, didn’t he? He befriended _YOU_ ” Flowey retorted, sneering at the small child “Then again, that’s not his fault, is it? That’s _YOUR FAULT”._ Tears began to fill Frisk’s eyes. Flowey was right. It was their fault that Sans was in this state. If they hadn’t been so ridiculously kind to Sans, he wouldn’t be here right now.  
“Let. Him. Go” Frisk demanded, unknowing of what else to say.  
“No” the flower replied “And I’m tired of talking. Let’s get on with it”  
Suddenly, a large bone went flying in Frisk’s direction. Quickly, they jumped to the side to avoid it. More and more kept flying as Frisk rapidly dodged between them.  Then, they noticed something. Some of the bones were wrapped in vines that were slightly contorting the shape and making them harder to dodge.  When the bones stopped flying, Frisk approached Sans and Flowey.

“Flowey, please. Let him go” Frisk begged.  
“Run! Please! PLEASE!” Sans shouted before Flowey once again slammed his mouth shut.  
“Not happening” Flowey said “I’ve tried hard to get you both here. Now, I’m going to kill you and let you _STAY DEAD_ . So then you’ll be out of my way, and little Sans here has to deal with the guilt”  
Suddenly, large skulls began appearing around Frisk. They knew exactly what they were. Ghaster Blasters. In another timeline, they’d been killed by them. They knew how deadly these things were. “What’s wrong? You look scared” Flowey sneered. Frisk was extremely scared, but they could tell that they weren’t as afraid as Sans. Never had they seen Sans scared before. They hated it. But they had to do this.  
“I’m sorry,Sans” Frisk whimpered.  
Without warning, a bright light filled the room. Frisk felt themself being attacked for every direction.

Then everything turned to black.

 

_“Wake up”_

_“Please...please, kid. Just wake up long enough to reset”_

_“Frisk, please. I won’t mind if you reset this time”_

_“Don’t go, Frisk. Please don’t leave me”_

_“Frisk…?”_


End file.
